


Not On My Watch

by lumifuer



Series: Valentine's Day Collection [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And also a sweetheart, F/M, Steve is half naked, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: If there’s one person who can convince you to enjoy Valentine’s Day, it’s Captain America.





	Not On My Watch

“Steve, honey,” you knocked on the bathroom’s door. The water stopped running and the curtain was pulled aside but still, the door remained closed. “I hate to rush you but I would love to take a bath before going to Tony’s.”

“Today?” he shouted from inside and you furrowed your brows, crossing your arms over the chest ready for the argument.

“I’ve been reminding you the whole week. How could you forget?”

You heard his feet tracing carefully on the wet tiles as he made his way to the door and finally opened it slightly letting you peek in. “I didn’t,” he assured, “I just didn’t think Tony would want to celebrate a success of his company on Valentine’s Day.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes feeling as if your vital energy was evaporating into the thin air. Steve chuckled at your expression and the crack in the door widened, revealing his naked torso and a white towel secured tightly around his waist. “Did you have other plans?” you asked innocently, glancing briefly at the way the waterdrops traced down his skin.

“I thought we could go out for dinner or watch a movie together,” he shrugged it off.

“We’re going to a dinner, baby,” you cocked your head and smiled. “As for the latter, our sofa is as good as the seats in the cinema.”

“Right,” he laughed, “you’re not a big fan of this holiday?”

You shook your head. “Call me unromantic, but Valentine’s Day is overrated.”

“Who hurt you?” he asked playfully, leaving the bathroom at last and wrapping his arms around your body and pulling you close.

“You are, right now,” you tried to push him away but he wouldn’t let you. “Isn’t it silly to celebrate your love for someone once a year?”

He pursed his lips and looked down at you, his soft blue eyes hooded by dark lashes. “Isn’t it silly to celebrate your birthday once a year since your existence constantly brings me new sources of joy?”

Your lips parted and you exhaled sharply before your cheeks flushed a rosy red colour. “Shut up or I’ll have to kiss you.”

“That’s the risk I’m willing to take,” he whispered, leaning over to meet your lips and you could feel his proud smile widening while he was kissing you.

“Okay,” you said after he pulled away, “get yourself dressed and I will see if we could leave the party a bit earlier.”

“Perfect. I already picked the movie,” he said and moved past you in the corridor. You wanted to be angry, you really did but the view made it so hard to achieve.

Thank you for reading! Comments and reblogs are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
